The Breakfast Club
by Cymberline
Summary: A brain, an athlete, a princess, a basketcase and a criminal. Five strangers with nothing in common, except each other
1. Chapter 1

The Breakfast Club

A brain, an athlete, a princess, a basketcase and a criminal. Five strangers with nothing in common, except each other.

For all of you that have seen 'The Breakfast Club', it's one of my all time favourite movies; hence, I felt the need to combine it with Beyblade in a fan fic. Don't ask? Anyway. This is just to distract me from my other story, coz the idea's been spinning in my head for ages. It took me FOREVER to decide on the rolls hey, because there were so many characters that would've worked for each of them. People might seem a little out of character sometimes, but bare with me, it'll just be an attempt to stay true the movie. And if it's just not how the movie was, well, it's because I'm trying to keep some of the beyblade characters in character. Well, fuck all that, because it's a good story line anyway.

The Brain: Kenny

The Athlete: Ray

The Princess: Hilary

The Basketcase: Mariah

The Criminal: Kai

"…And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consolations.  
They're quite aware  
Of what they're going through…"

- David Bowie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7AM, Saturday, March 24th, 1984. Shermer High School. Saturday mornings at Shermer High School were reserved for the delinquents, the weirdos and the 'bad apples'. It was the day the school held detention.

Hilary Tabitana, a first timer in detention, stared up at the school from her comfortable, luxury BMW. She sighed, shook her head, and turned to her father, "I can't believe you couldn't get me out of this. It's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm a defective or anything."

"Now, Hilary," her father said, "I'll make it up to you. No one's calling you defective for cutting class to go shopping. Have a good day," He said, smiling and handing her her lunch. She sighed, rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"That stupid, good for nothing man." She muttered to herself as she walked up the concrete verge to her high school. She looked up at the hateful institution. It's not like she didn't like school or anything. In fact, she loved school. She was popular, she was in clubs, she got good grades- she was comfortable. But she wasn't comfortable with being here on a Saturday. She shuddered as she thought of the mixed bag of people there would be in detention. She didn't belong here and she hated it.

"Now, is the first or the last time you do this?" Kenny's mother asked him

He sighed and didn't look at her, "The last."

"Now, you get in there, and use that time to your advantage!" His mother snapped

"But mum, you're not meant to study, you're just meant to sit there and do nothing."

"Well, you better find a way to study, mister!"

"Yeah!" Kenny's little sister put it

"Now get in there!" She yelled.

He sighed and walked out of the car with his bag and his lunch. The morning was cold. He watched his mother drive off and she shook his head and sighed. They'd never understand. None of them would. He watched Hilary Tabitana walking into detention. She probably had no idea who he was, but no one did really. Kenny didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be anywhere. He didn't want to study, or go to any of his clubs. He just wanted to anywhere but here.

Ray Kon glared moodily at the dashboard of the car. He couldn't look his dad in the eye. He didn't want to.

"Hey," His dad said, "I screwed around in high school. Guy's screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. 'Cept that you got caught, sport."

"Yeah, I know. Mum already read me that rap."

His dad sighed, "Do you want to miss a match? Do you want to lose your free ride? What school's going to give a scholarship to a discipline case, huh?"

Ray just gave his dad a dirty look, and got out of the car with his lunch. He'd had enough. He would just get through today. He wouldn't talk or cause any trouble. He'd get through today and get to his wrestling meet, and then it would all be ok. He'd never have to think about detention or, more importantly, what he did to get into detention again.

Kai Hiwitari walked into school, his sunglasses on. A car almost hit him, he was pretty sure it was Mariah's car, but he kept walking. If they hit him, it'd be their fault. One of his arms ached. It was burned by a cigar, curtesy of his darling father. He shook his head as he walked up the stairs. Weren't there any normal families anymore? Wasn't anyone happy? Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone; it annoyed him that no one was happy, because it just set a precedent for him. Could he really be happy if no one else was? What was different about him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The halls of the school made him shudder. He hated this place. He hated the richies and the activities people. They were all assholes. Detention didn't really seem like a punishment for him; he'd done it so many times before. Today wouldn't be any different to how it usually was. He didn't care… well; he would at least convince himself he didn't.

Mariah got out of her car. She threw her bag over her shoulder, and looked in the window of the car but her mother already had her foot on the gas. She drove off. She was going home to her new husband, and her step children. Mariah shut her eyes, and held back the tears. They didn't care, they didn't even see her. She bottled up the scream that threatened to work its way out of her throat. She looked up at the school and shrugged. She hated the place, just like every other teenager around. She didn't have any friends, people avoided her. She was 'weird'. Damn right she was weird! Being weird didn't help though. It didn't make her visible. She was starting to worry nothing would make her visible. She'd just float through life, being on the fringes of society. She shuddered, and shook her head. She couldn't think about that. She'd just get through today. Detention didn't mean anything to her. In truth, she didn't have anything better to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SO much to all the people that reviewed. You're all wonderful, and I am so grateful. You lovely, lovely people. Thanks to;

Destiny Quill, Fiver, dranzerhilary, WhisperingNights, Tuli-Susi, Ms. Hiwatari, Moonlight Serenity aka Jess, Ms. Controversy, Mina the Mischevious, dragons-tears and YallRCrazy. Their reviews were greatly appriciated!

If you haven't seen this movie, and you want to, this does eventually contain some spoilers. Also, GO AND GET THIS MOVIE OUT FROM YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE! RIGHT NOW! It's one of the BEST movies ever.

My other story, "A World Of Change, A Change Of Worlds," would love some lovin'. It's a bit whacked, but I really enjoy writing it, and I think it's quite well written. The first chapter is kinda dodgy but it gets better as you go in. Anyway, enough of my advertising.

On with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary was the first to walk into detention. She sat down at the front, and clutched her handbag. She was already bored. They used the library for detention, and it was really quite a pretty place, even if Hilary did avoid visiting it. In the centre of the carpeted room, there were 6 rows of desks, with three desks in each row. There was an abstract statue behind the desks. It was meant to make the whole room appear to be on a higher intellectual level- as if the library staff put the statue their for their personal enjoyment. Hilary cringed at this too. It was cheap looking and she didn't see how having a statue without arms made someone an intellectual. Some nerdy kid came in next and sat down in the row of desks behind her. He looked like a perfectly nice kid. She had no idea what someone like him was doing in here. Then again, she had no idea what _she_ was doing in here, let alone any other kid. She sighed, and she saw Ray walk in. He motioned to the seat at the end of the row of desks. She smiled and gave a "yeah, sure" shrug of her shoulders.

Then the door banged open. A boy with sunglasses, dressed in denim and leather walked it. He had a trench coat and a scarf on, along with grey jeans and a red bandana tied around one of his ankles. He had a red chequered 'hillbilly' shirt on underneath the denim jacket. He was intimidating and dangerous. He knocked things off the desk, took the phone off the hook, spun an ornament and even stole a pad of paper before he kicked the nerdy boy out of his desk behind Hilary. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone- especially not her friends, but Hilary found the boy unbelievably attractive. But a guy like him liked girls that put out, or did drugs or didn't give a shit about curfew. She wasn't that kind of girl. The worst thing she'd ever done was ditch class to go shopping- and look where that had landed her.

Next came a pink haired girl, whose bangs covered her face. She walked in, head down, dressed in black and grey. She was that weird girl that didn't talk or have any friends. She sat down, and turned away from the group. Ray and Hilary had followed her entry and they looked at each other and laughed at her. She was SO weird!

Hilary then realised that this was it. Thank God Ray was here, because he was about the only person she could relate to. _"Look at this bunch of freaks!"_ she thought_ "I'm stuck here until 4 o'clock with them? This is going to be the WORST day ever."_

Just to add to Hilary's torment, the teacher who took detention walked in. Richard Vernon was well known for lines like, "Next time I come in here, I'm cracking skulls" and "Mess with the bull young man, and you'll get the horns." He was grouchy and mean. The kids generally hated him. Hilary herself had never had a run in with him, so she couldn't really judge him.

"Well, well." He said, looking around at them, "Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time"

Hilary had had enough. She was sick of this already. Everyone else in the room was freaking her out. She stood up, "Um, sir. I know this is detention, but I don't think I'm meant to be in here."

He gave her a dirty look and didn't justify her with an answer. She sat back down and noticed a look from Ray. She shrugged her shoulders to say, "what?".

Vernon looked at this watch, "It is now 7.06am."

Kenny checked his watch to see if the old man was right.

"You have exactly 8 hours to think about why you're here and ponder the error of your ways."

Kai leaned backwards and spat into the air, and then caught the spit in his mouth again.

Hilary gasped, disgusted. About to say something, she was cut off by Vernon

"You will not talk."

Kenny went to move chairs, "You will not move from these seats!" He snapped, and Kenny went hastily back to his old seat

"And you," He said, moving the chair Kai had used to put his feet up, "will not sleep."

"Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay." He put some paper and pencil in front of Mariah. "No less than 1000 words. Describing to me who you think you are."

He dropped a pencil and some paper in front of Kai, "Is this a test?" Kai asked him with contempt

He dropped more paper, in front of Kenny this time, "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean one word repeated a thousand times, is that clear, Mr Hiwitari?"

"Crystal," Said Kai with a sigh.

"Good," said Vernon, "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return."

Kenny put up his hand and stood up, "Well I can answer than now sir, that'd be no, no for me."

"Sit down, Kenny,"

"Ah, yes sir. Thank you sir."

"My office is right across that hall," threatened Vernon, "Any monkey business is ill advised. Questions?" He asked

They shook their heads, and he made to walk off. But, Kai stopped, him, "Yeah, I've got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

Everyone smiled and held in their laughed. Vernon was less impressed, "I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday day in detention, Mr Hiwitari." He then stopped, and pulled out his favourite line, "Don't mess with the bull young man, or you'll get the horns."

Kai rolled his eyes, and watched Vernon walk out. "That man," he said, pointing his finger at Vernon's turned back as he left the room, "Is a brownie hound."

Kenny shrugged. Ray loosened his jacket. Hilary sighed. Mariah looked at her nails. They looked terrible. She began to bite them off. There was a loud sound like a click that echoed through the room each time she bit one off. Everyone stopped, and turned to look at her. Mariah just continued to bite her nails. Kai felt his patience with the girl run thin. And they hadn't even been there five minuets yet. She noticed them looking at her, but just kept biting her nails.

"If you keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Kai told her.

She bit off one of her nails and spat it at him

"I've seen you before, you know."

She didn't reply, but she did stop biting her nails.

Kai sighed. He had no patience for this today. He looked at the people around him. A princess, a dweeb, and friggin' jock and that kook in the back. He was going to insane before the day was out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not very long, but there will be another chapter soon!

Read and Review kids :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello boffins! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy outside the computer room… and I've just been really, really lazy.

Thanks a million to all the people who reviewed. You guys just about made me cream my pants haha. I hope you're still with me for this next installment.

Here's the chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai watched as Kenny attached his pen to his lip. "Who am I?" he murmured to himself, looking up at the ceiling and trying to gnaw on his pen at the same time. Kai just stared at the boy. No wonder that kid was geek. Who sits in detention fellating their pen? Kenny looked over at him and Kai just continued to stare, removing his scarf. He knew he exactly how intimidating he was being, and he loved it. The only thing he really intended to do today was to just annoy everyone in the room in some way or another. Kenny took the pen out of his mouth and gave Kai a small, nervous smile. Kai stayed stoic. Kai went to slide his jacket off his shoulders, and then noticed Kenny doing the same thing. Kai gave the boy a glare. Kenny stopped, then blew nervously into his hands like he was cold, and slid the jacket back around his shoulder. Kai felt the urge to grin wolfishly in victory, but refrained. This kid was such an easy target! They were going to have fun today.

"So, this kinda of sucks, huh?" Kenny said, as Kai leaned forward, watching him. He didn't reply, he just turned back towards the front. He knew the princess; he'd seen her around. Her name was Hilary. Good looking girl, but way uptight. One of those activities people. But still, he couldn't help but wonder about her. She glanced at him over her shoulder but quickly turned away as soon as she realized Kai had met her eyes. Kai repressed a smirk. He balled up the paper that was supposed to be for his essay and threw it forward, going between Hilary and Ray. They both turned slightly to look at him. So, he had their attention. Good. That's exactly what he wanted.

Ray stared at his paper, the way he had when it had been handed to him. The question was enough to make him chortle. Who was he? He almost laughed out loud as he began to formulate an answer, realising he didn't really have one. He was whoever his father told him to be. He wasn't 'Ray Kon' at all. He felt stupid even writing that name on his paper. He wasn't fit to answer the question. Maybe he should just tell Vernon to shove it up his ass? But that might cost him another meet. He sighed, and messed up his hair. Kai, that delinquent kid, was fucking around behind him, throwing paper balls and pissing that nerdy kid off. He thoroughly gave Ray the shits, but deep down, Ray respected him. It was almost an awed respect, in truth. He just walked around doing whatever the fuck he wanted. He couldn't work out how he had the balls to just disregard everything and everyone. But then again, he might hate doing it. He might feel like he HAS to do it. Ray sighed. People were too complicated. That's why he did wrestling and not debating- why argue with words when you can just sit on someone? Kai was playing air guitar and humming the tune to himself as he did so. Ray felt his eye twitch. Hilary look at him, "I can't believe this is really happening to me," She said, seemingly disgusted. Ray shrugged at her. Hilary was a nice girl, but she was a right pain in the ass sometimes. Such a pris.

"Oh, shit!" Kai exclaimed to no one in particular, "What happens if I need to take a piss?" They all stared at him, and he stared right back. No one answered him. Kai shrugged, "Well, if you've gotta go, you've gotta go."

"Hey!" Said Ray, "You're not urinating in here man,"

"Shh, don't talk." Said Kai, "It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out, and you'll be dead before the first drop hits the floor," Ray threatened, seething. What the hell was this guy's problem? Couldn't he just sit still and not be a pain in the ass for one day?

"Ooooh." Said Kai, "You know, you're pretty sexy when you get angry."

Ray gave him a dirty look and turned back towards the front.

"Hey, homeboy." Said Kai to Kenny, "How about you close that door and we'll get the prom queen impregnated."

Hilary glared at him. "Hey!" Snapped Ray,

"What?" Kai snapped back

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man."

"Totally?" Said Kai sneered

"Totally," Ray answered firmly.

"Why don't you just shut up," Said Hilary, "No body here's interested."

"Buttface," Muttered Ray, turning to face the front

"Hey sporto," Said Kai, "What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

"Excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers," Said Kenny, interrupting the impending argument. Both boys ignored him.

"Just because we're stuck in here doesn't give you right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off," Ray snapped, his temper slipping out of his grasp faster and faster.

Kai sighed, "Well… It's a free country,"

Ray just rolled his eyes and turned back around

"Just ignore him!" Hilary said, "Can't you see he's just doing it to get a rise out of you?"

"Hey, sweets," Kai said to her. She spun around and glared at him, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the front.

"So…" Said Kai quietly, "So," He said again, conversationally this time,

"Are you guys like, boyfriend girlfriend? Steady dates?"

Ray and Hilary both shifted uncomfortably, "Looooooooooovers?" He said, drawing out the 'o'. "C'mon sporto," He pleaded to Ray "Level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"ENOUGH!"

Hilary and Ray spun and yelled at him simultaneously

"HEY!" Vernon yelled from his office, "What's going on in there?!"

Kai mouthed "ooooooh" to Hilary, and she grimaced at turned back towards the front, gripping the desk.

Kai got up from his desk, waving his pen in his hand, "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any fun with Vernon checking up on us every two seconds," He pulled himself up onto the railing of the stairs and looked down at Hilary and Ray

"But the door's supposed to stay open," Said Kenny meekly,

"So what?" Kai said

"So why don't you just shut up? There's four other people in here, you know" Snapped Ray

"Ah, so you can count. See, I always knew you had to be smart be a-" Kai paused for emphasis, "A wrestler"

Ray scoffed, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyways?"

"Exactly," Said Hilary quietly

"You know Hiwatari, you don't even count," Continued Ray, "You could disappear from this school forever and it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist."

Kai swallowed, "Well," He said "Maybe I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team," Ray and Hilary looked at one another and laughed, "The prep squad, the student council too."

Ray shook his head, "Nah. They wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt," Said Kai, melodramatically

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Said Hilary

"Oh, this should be stunning," Said Kai, every word dripping with sarcasm

"Because you're scared."

"Oh, that's exactly right,' Said Kai mockingly, "You riches are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities,"

"I'm in the math club," Said Kenny from behind

Hilary ignored his interruption and just looked at Kai, her eyes bordering on intense, "You're a big coward. You're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it."

"Well," Said Kai thoughtfully, "It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?"

"How do you know that?" Said Hilary, "You don't even know any of us,"

"Well, I don't know any lepers either but I'm not going to run out and join one of their fucking clubs, am I?"

"And the physics club," Said Kenny

"Wait, hold up a second," Said Kai, holding his hand up to Hilary and rounding on Kenny "What are you babbling about?"

"I said I'm in the maths club, the physics club and the Latin club."

"Hey, Cherry," Said Kai to Hilary, "Are you in the physics club?"

Hilary sighed, frustrated, "That's an academic club!"

"So?"

"Academic clubs are not the same as other clubs!"

"Ah," Said Kai, "But to dorks like him, they are." He turned back to Kenny, "What do you guys do in your clubs?"

"In math, we talk about math. In physics we talk about physics-"

"See!" Said Kai, cutting in, "It's social! Demented and sad, but still social."

Hilary rolled her eyes and turned away. Kenny decided to speak up, but Kai was only looking at Hilary "I suppose you could say it's a social situation. And, uh, at the end of the year we go to the Hilton for a banquet"

Kai spoke up on these words, "You load up? You party?"

"Well, we don't get high, but we get dressed up." Kai looked slightly crestfallen at Kenny's response, and Hilary cut in with, "Only bums like you get high," but the boy took no notice of it and continued, "I didn't have any shoes, so I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird coz my mum doesn't like me wearing other people shoes. My cousin Ken- Kendal, from Indiana, he got high once and started eating really weird foods and then felt like he didn't belong anywhere, kinda like, twilight zone," Kenny said this all without taking a breath, and Mariah mimed shooting him with her finger.

Hilary chuckled at Kenny's words, "Sounds like you." She said to Kai.

Kai considered the weight of these words, but was interrupted by Ray before he could speak, "Look, you guys keep talking like this, Vernon's gonna come marching in here, and I've got a meet on Saturday and I don't wanna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Kai pretended be all worked up, "Oh a whole wrestling meet! Wouldn't wanna miss it!"

"What would you know about it faggot?" Snarled Ray, "You've never competed in your whole life!"

Kai made his voice waver, "Oh I know, and I feel all empty inside because of it. I had such admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys!"

"Ah, you'd never understand it. You don't have any goals." Ray said, turning away

"But I do!" Exclaimed Kai

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights!" He said, waving his finger at Ray, seemingly feverish with excitement.

"You wear tights?" Asked Kenny, a little shocked,

"No, I don't wear tights!" Ray snapped indignantly, "I wear the required uniform!"

Kenny nodded, "Tights!"

Ray glared at him, "Shut up!"

Mariah smirked at them and turned back to her artwork, glad to be out of the conversation and not wanting any personal jibes aimed at her. It's not like she hadn't given people a lot of material over the years. There were noises from Vernon's office and they all jumped. Kai quickly moved from the railing and sat in the desk between Ray and Hilary. They watched as Vernon left his office and Kai stood up and made his way towards the door, grinning.

"There's, ah, not supposed to be any more monkey business," Said Kenny, watching Kai with a sinking feeling in his stomach

Kai seemed nonplussed; he called to Kenny in a voice that was an uncannily good imitation of Vernon's, "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He had a good look outside the door, making sure no one was around before reaching up to the mechanism that held the door in place.

"C'mon Hiwatari, don't screw around!" Called Ray.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Hilary

"Drop dead, I hope," muttered Ray.

"Kai, uh, Kai, that's school property, it doesn't belong to us. We're not, uh, supposed to touch it." Said Kenny.

Kai quickly took the screw out of it, causing it shut, and ran back to his desk.

"Put that back! Fix it!" Snapped Ray

"What am I, a genius?" Asked Kai, throwing himself into his seat

"No you're an asshole!" yelled Ray

"What a funny guy!" Kai snapped back, and the indicated for them to be silent with his arms, "Look, I've been hear before, I know what I'm doing,"

Then they all began to yell over each other, "Fix the door Kai,"

"We really shouldn't do that,"

"What's your problem?"

"SHUT UP!" Kai yelled over the top of all of them. They momentarily fell silent, only to hear Vernons' footsteps echoing down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long! Omg, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

I'll try to write faster next time!


End file.
